Shinobi
by Keltheras
Summary: Raiuu is the son of hokage naruto and hinata, he passes school and joins a team with his brother, best friend Meiji and the daughter of Sakura and Sasuke.....READ! or I will come to your house and I will cut you!, haha jk jk...
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: Chapter 1

Exams

Raiuu waited silently for his turn at the shinobi exam. All eyes turned to the quiet fugure in the back row. All of them looking at his eyes. Raiuu, the son of hokagai Naruto, and Hinata.

Only he out of two brothers, had inherited the biokugen.

He wore a pitch-black shinobi attire, a short sleeved black padded shirt with a long sleeved fish-net shirt under it, covering his arms, and padded leggings. He had also inherited his father's hair, just black, but he has the face of his half uncle Neji.

Doing the test right now, was Raiuu's twin brother named Kakashi, after their father's departed sensei.

"Alright, Kakashi," said the sensei giving the test. "now I want to see your cloning techneque, go!"

Kakashi did the hand simbles, then with a plume of smoke, two more Kakashi's were standing next to him.

"Good! you may go. Raiuu! it is your turn." Raiuu made his way up to the testing area._ Finally._ Raiuu thought as he stopped in front of the teacher with his arms crossed.

"ok Raiuu, lets see what your made of. Clone yourself." Raiuu made some unfammiliar hand simbles, then saying clearly,"Shadow-clone Jutsu!" Clones of Raiuu filled the whole room, going everywhere.

"Very impressive, but now lets see some tai-jutsu." Out of nowhere, a stuffed dummy appeared.

Raiuu grinned, then started running for the dummy, but dissapeared, he reappeared in front of the dummy, and kicked it into the air. Then he jumped up and started heavily attacking the dummy until when it was close to the ground, Raiuu flipped yelling,"Lion's barrage!" as he brought his foot down hard on the dummy, creating a crater in the ground.

"Very nice, now transform." Raiuu put his hands together and he transformed into his father, standing proudly in the room. When he transformed back, the sensei said,"Good, you pass also. Well that concludes our test today, so all of you that passed, meet me at the entrance, and you will get your headbands."

Authors note:

Another story to my colection of unfinished stories, and I really don't really know what I'm getting on to so READ AND REAVIEW!!!!!!! please?


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto Chapter 2:

Full Ninja

Raiuu fastened the green band with the symbol of hidden leaf village on his forehead. Kakashi was standing a couple yards away with a couple friends. As Raiuu was about to walk over to his brother, someone called him over.

"Hey, Raiuu!" Raiuu turned around and saw his best friend, and cousin, Meiji, son of Neji and Ten-Ten.

"So you passed, did you?" He asked, spying the headband.

"Of course, what did you think?" Raiuu replied. When Raiuu looked back, everyone was gone.

Meiji was almost the spitting image of his father, Neji, except that he had his mother's eyes and hair, he also had no Biokugen.

"I've heard about the tests you and your team have to go through,"

"What? Tests? team? Where am I going to get a Team?"

"Well, you'll have to figure that one out with your brother.. see ya!" He replied just as he dissapeared into the air.

"Damn, he always speaks in riddles." Raiuu said to himself before he stuck his hands in his pockets and walked home.

_Kakashi is probably waiting at home._ Raiuu thought to himslef as he walked past all of his foolish brother's hiding spots. Kakashi was literally their father's twin, he had yellow spiky hair, bright blue eyes, and the orange ninja jumpsuit. He also had his father's old personality, a total goofball, as their mother and father both called him sometimes.

As he walked past some groups of excited graduates of the ninja academy, they all stopped laughing and looked at him with something that looked like a ghost of fear in their eyes.

_A small boy with yellow hair and blue eyes and a pale face walked up to a group of children playing with a leather ball, passing it back to one another._

_"Can... can I play?" The boy asked in a small voice. One of the older boys looked at him and said,"Sure, if you can catch this!" He then heaved the leather bound ball at the small boy who put his hands up desperately to block the oncoming missile. No such luck, the ball smote the poor boy in the nose, which began to bleed freely._

_The small boy fell to the ground and sobbed hystericly, whilst the other boys laughed at him._

_But when the small boy's back was turned he heard a whisp of wind, as if a ninja just landed there and some thumps, and when he turned back, his brother Raiuu was standing there, his fist raised, bruised around the knucles, and the older boys all laying on the ground, unconsious._

_Raiuu gave Kakashi the ball and patted his head before walking home._

_That was six years ago, and they haven't forgotten._ Raiuu thought after he played back that moment in his head.

He got home later that evening. His home was the home of the previous hidden leaf village Lord Hokoge, before he died fighting Orochimaruu.

He walked into the kitchen to see that there was no one there and a note on the fridge.

_Dear Raiuu,_

_Kakashi is going to be back soon, he went to pick something up in town, Me and your mother are going to be gone for a few days, we are going to the Sand village to help finish the treaty, of peace of caurse. _

_Sincerely,_

_Your father._

_PS: Prepare for the Tests!!!!_

Just as Raiuu finished reading it and put it back on the table, Kakashi walked in, laden with boxes and bags of all shapes and sizes.

"Checking in? What the hell is all that?" Raiuu asked his grinning brother.

"Oh, just ninja equipment." He replied, his smile ever widening.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note:

Well, I finally got it done, and it only took me, wait, I lost track of time...well as many of you may know, that line"Checking in? what the blah blah blah!" well, thats from space balls!!!! yay spaceballs!!!!!!!! and thanks to a very special review, not to mention recent, I have put the fact in that Kakashi is a wierdo, just like his father, Ooh, wait, I almost forgot:

_ITALICS:_ anything in italics is either thought, or flashbacks!!! well READ AND REVIEW!!


End file.
